Starlight Keeper
by OzThePikachu
Summary: "When you're near.. trust conquers all of my deepest fears. You are the light that illuminates my night." This song was always yours and I will continue playing it for you even from here. Slight Songfic. Yaoi ElliOz slight spoilers. Elliot x Oz warning: post-carácter death


His fingers flowed effortlessly in tune with the rhythm, pressing each piano key perfectly and precisely. The melody was perfect and the song that echoed from the black and white keys was nothing less.

Perfect, because perfection was in his reach now.

He closed his eyes, letting the soft and sad melody cloud his thoughts and the worries he held for the despair he´d left behind. The tune he had played so many times back in that time. He had never been able to get it quite right...but that had never bothered him. Elliot´s pride had always dropped when he missed one or two notes. Never getting the song quite right, something was always off. But Oz had laughed and said it was beautiful all the same.

The brunette pianist turned his gaze up towards where the world went no further. He was after all, at the highest one reached without becoming a god. His heart ached with longing as he smiled sadly. Being able to play perfectly wouldn´t matter now that Oz wasn´t around to hear it. After all it was always his smile and his gentle gaze that filled Elliot up with inspiration. He´d created a great amount of songs all with that boy in his heart. Even the much treasured friendship song ´Lacie´fell short when his favorite piece ´Oz´filled the room.

He was playing that now, with no errors or hesitation. Where no walls could contain him and where nothing held him back from simply _being_ what he chose to be. Where... a certain blond´s light no longer shined beside him.

Elliot had never believed in angels. He would have scoffed at the idea and he would certainly throw a fit if one ever claimed that the holy beings were protecting him. Even now, he would not dare call himself an angel. What good is an angel if they can do nothing more than watch the hell left below. Hell, was exactly what Elliot felt himself trapped in. Surrounded by white, suffocated in purity, but never did the image of Oz, Reo, Gilbert and everyone else he´d come to hold dear disappear from his unbeating heart. Instead he was stuck here with bittersweet memories, only watching sadly as the world went on.

He´d looked away when Reo went mad.

He´d tried to shut out the screams of pain.

He´d bitten his lip and closed his eyes when Oz seemed lost to the living.

He couldn´t explain it. But here among perfection and_ all that white_... Elliot still felt human.

He no longer felt physical pain, but his chest ached with every tear that boy had shed. His anger boiled up inside him like it used to when Gil decided to lose his arm. And more than anything, he still felt love. Love for all those he left behind... and longing. Longing to be with them... fighting beside Break, kicking some sense into the shrimp, slapping the shit out of Reo to snap him out of it. What good was perfection when he missed that which causes despair?

_He´s crying again..._

His hands wavered and finally came to a stop as the soft sobbing reached him. The sounds of sadness Elliot knew only he could hear, Oz would never let Gil or Alice see him cry. He clenched his teeth. Elliot was the cause of it, he knew. The lonely crying was for the brunette alone.

Guilt.

He didn´t regret what he´d done, and if given the choice he would probably do it again. He knew, now that his thoughts were clear of human ignorance, that if he hadn´t, things could have been a lot different. Maybe worse. But that didn´t stop the guilt that spread across him with every sniffle that Oz gave down below. He had left him, right when Oz had put his trust, faith and love on Elliot. Right when Elliot... was falling deep in love.

He closed his eyes again wishing he could cry, to match Oz´s suffering with his own.

_"Let´s match..." _

A memory came into Elliot´s head. He stared at the piano keys as flashes of Oz laughing and singing along with a simple tune Elliot had written. He´d asked Elliot to play something for him and the brunette had taken the opportunity to share his newest piece with the younger. He hadn´t even been halfway when a sweet and crystal clear voice began to match his melody.

_"The cadence of our pulse to the rhythm of..."_

Elliot had looked at him funny but Oz had only smiled and continued making up lyrics as he went, closing his brilliant Green eyes as he ran his hand on the piano´s surface.

_"Our thoughts..."_

That day they´d shared their first kiss. It was a tender and gentle kiss. Oz sat beside Elliot at the piano, his hands in Elliot´s and a warm feeling had filled them both.

_"Between us thousand sparks fly and illuminate the sky."_

Elliot stood up suddenly, his eyes set in determination. He was no angel but he was going to do his fucking best. He ripped the music sheet from his scorebook and grabbed a pen.

...

A/N: I KNOW I KNOW you guys want me to update Alice of War but I am SO STUCK.

Anyways this is a request fic from LovelyDemon , hope you like it and it will be a two-shot.

I shall upload the second part tomorrow and yeah its short because it should´ve been a one shot but i divided it up cuz of POVs

anyways please reviewww


End file.
